


Tom and Noelle's Babysitting Service

by rancheel



Series: When You Depart From Me Sorrow Abides, and Happiness Takes His Leave [10]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Babysitting, Cute Kids, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, F/M, Family Feels, Oreos, Suggestive Themes, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tom and Noelle take it upon themselves to watch Melody and Ryan, their niece and nephew, while Noelle's brother and sister-in-law can take their youngest daughter to the doctor.





	Tom and Noelle's Babysitting Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle finally got Melody to bed for the night after calling Jack to help her sleep. She finds Tom teaching Ryan "ancient" wisdom.

“Thank you for picking up and calming her down enough to sleep, Jack,” Noelle whispered as she left Melody’s temporary room for the evening.

“No worries, I was going to call and ask how things were anyways. How’s Ryan?”

“He and Tom were watching Doctor Strange last I checked,” Noelle replied, letting out a breath as the door finally closed, starting to head to the stairs. Jack laughed over the phone.

“Of course they are, one day you gotta let Benedict meet Ryan. He’d go insane,” Jack spoke between laughs before Noelle hummed, carefully going down the steps.

“Maybe. I’ll have to text Ben and see when he’s free, he’s got two of his own y’know?”

“I totally understand. Well, I’m gonna let you go so you can deal with _your_ children.”

Noelle laughed quietly as to not disturb the boys from their movie as she got to the bottom of the stairs, only to see the couch unoccupied.

“Thanks, I’ll see you and Donna tomorrow night when you come to pick Mel and Ryan up,” Noelle said, letting her voice raise a little before they exchanged goodbyes. Noelle pocketed her phone in her joggers and quietly listened for Tom and Ryan’s voices, hearing quiet giggles from the kitchen.

“But how do you dip the Oreos in the milk _without_ getting your fingers wet?” Ryan asked, sounding genuinely curious as he looked across the kitchen island to look up at Tom who sat across from him, the both of them with matching cups full of vanilla almond milk. Tom hummed as he chewed his half dipped Oreo, holding a finger up as a signal for Ryan to wait until he was done chewing.

Tom finally swallowed and spun around on the stool he sat on to open the silverware drawer.

“It’s easy, at least that’s what Mr. Google told me,” Tom said aloud, clearing his throat before he shut the silverware drawer and spun back around to place two forks on the counter top in front of them both.

“Forks?” Ryan asked softly, his small face scrunching up and looking just like Jack and Noelle’s. Tom laughed fondly.

“Forks.” Tom reached for the pack of double stuffed Oreos in between the two of them before he grabbed one fork.

“See, what you’ve got to do is press the fork into the filling in between the cookies, as one does,” Tom explained as he made sure to hold up the Oreo and the fork to where Ryan could see what he was doing. Ryan watched in awe and tried not to climb on top of the counter as Tom inserted the fork just how he said to do before sending Ryan a smile.

“Then, you can dip it in your milk.“ Tom did as he said, dipping the whole Oreo in his milk with the fork handle in his hand. He glanced up at Ryan who was watching with so much wonder in his eyes. Tom started to grin before he slowly pulled out the Oreo, Ryan gasping as he saw that it stayed on the fork completely until Tom moved it into his mouth to start chewing.

“That’s so cool!” Ryan exclaimed before he reached a hand out for the extra fork and another Oreo to try what Tom just did as Noelle made her way into the kitchen.

“What happened to watching Doctor Strange? He’s forever paused on Mount Everest,” Noelle asked, smiling widely as she stood in the middle of the island, Ryan on her left and Tom on her right.

“I asked Uncle Tom if we could have some more Oreos! Doctor Strange can’t conjure Oreos like Uncle Tom can,” Ryan said happily as he tried stabbing his Oreo like Tom did, Noelle’s heart swelling even more after watching their interaction.

“He even teached me how to dunk a whole Oreo without getting your fingers wet!”

“It’s taught, bubba,” Noelle replied gently, moving over to stand next to Ryan to run a hand through his hair as he just hummed and shoved the Oreo he had on the fork into the milk like Tom instructed, both Noelle and Tom laughing as some milk splashed around onto the counter as Ryan looked like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Did Melody finally go down, darling?” Tom asked as he reached for another Oreo for himself. Noelle kept running a hand through Ryan’s hair and looked over at him, smiling small.

“Yeah, she did. Had to give a few more stories, a few voice messages from Jack, but it’s all good now. She’s out for a bit.”

“That’s good, hopefully she won’t wake up anytime soon.”

“That’s the hope. But _you_ , Mister Ryan,” Noelle started dramatically, looking down at her nephew as he got his considerably damp Oreo from his almond milk. “Have to go to bed once you and Uncle Tom are done eating Oreos. You can finish Doctor Strange during breakfast tomorrow if you want.”

Ryan whined as he chewed quickly and swallowed so he could talk.

“Can I finish my milk?”

Noelle pretended to look offended as she finally moved away from Ryan to the fridge to grab a water bottle. “Of course! I’m not a heathen!”

Both Tom and Ryan laughed as they watched Noelle grab a bottle before moving to Tom’s side of the island.

“Finish your milk then change into your pjs, and if you’d like maybe we can read you a story if you’re up for it.”

Ryan grimaced as he put his fork down on the counter, starting to sip at his milk.

“Stories are for babies. I’m a big boy now, Papa said so.”

Noelle clicked her tongue as Tom made a noise as he chewed his Oreo.  

“Stories are for everyone, Ry. Me and Uncle Tom tell stories for a living, remember?”

“Yeah, I even got to meet Doctor Strange!” Tom added as he covered his mouth slightly so he could speak. Ryan’s eyes widened as he kept drinking his milk before putting the cup down to talk, only to get cut off by Noelle.

“I even know Daredevil personally, bubba. We help them tell their stories.” Ryan looked completely starstruck before he’d mumbled something.

“What was that, Ryan?” Tom asked gently once he’d swallowed his cookie.

“Do you know Loki?”

Tom looked over at Noelle, the both of them trying not to laugh at how curious Ryan sounded.

“Yes, Ryan, we both know Loki personally,” Tom said confidently before Ryan gasped.

“D’you think I could meet him one day?!” He questioned enthusiastically, smacking his small hands onto the counter. Noelle smiled fondly as she nudged Tom to answer, moving to finally open and take a drink from her water bottle.

“I’ll have to send a few letters to him, maybe call Mr. Stark, but I’ll see what I can do for you, Ryan. He’s very busy-“

“What is he doing?”

“That is something not even mortals like I know, bud,” Tom responded easily, chuckling as Ryan’s small pout before he kept drinking his milk.

“Maybe I’ll get him to come for you and Aunt Noelle’s birthday, but I _can’t_ promise anything, Mr. Stark might not let that happen,” Tom reasoned casually, trying not to spoil any of the more recent films for Ryan, knowing he’s been extremely excited for Thor: Ragnarok after seeing the end credit scene for Doctor Strange.

“Okay,” He mumbled into his cup, his small voice echoing slightly. Ryan perked up a little before looking over at his aunt and uncle.

“Can you tell Mr. Stark and Mr. Daredevil I said hello?”

Tom and Noelle wanted to just die and pinch the hell out of Ryan. He’s such a sweetie and so _wholesome_. How did either of them survive this long with the kids today?

“Of course, bubba. How about you go ahead and get in your pajamas? I’ll finish your milk for you,” Noelle said softly, grinning widely at her nephew who was smiling insanely wide before he nodded quickly and kneeled onto the stool, pressing a kiss to Noelle’s cheek once she helped him off before he was rushing to his temporary room for the night where his bag was.

“How hard do you think it will be to convince the costume crew to get the costume?” Tom asked quietly as he swirled his milk around with his fork that had another Oreo on it now.

“I don’t know, but I may just text Charlie and ask him when he’s free to pay Ryan a visit,” Noelle replied, letting out a small laugh as she grabbed Ryan’s milk glass to chug the rest of the milk, looking at Tom and noticing how he even looks like a small child.

Tom let out a small hum as he kept stirring his milk with his Oreo.

“I think Loki would love to have some alone time with you again,” He said casually, a small smirk falling onto his lips. Noelle rolled her eyes fondly and swallowed the last of the milk, starting to make her way to the sink before stopping next to Tom on his stool.

“I sure hope he would, I know how to give a God a good time,” Noelle replied in a lower tone, pressing a kiss to the corner of Tom’s lips and dragging her free hand against his bicep that was practically bulging out of his jumper before pressing one last kiss to his cheek, finally moving to the sink.

Tom let out a small sigh and finally popped the Oreo in his mouth.

“You’re so paying for that, you know.”

“No actually, I don’t,” Noelle replied playfully, rinsing out the cup. “Care to pass me the fork, dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been getting rough for me, but I can't deny rereading and editing Tom and Noelle interacting with their nephew helped me stop feeling really sad. Next chapter is going to eventually come out that's centered a bit more on their niece, Melody! Glad to be back in a small Tom and Noelle mood :)


End file.
